Leid
by Kuraiko
Summary: Natsuo und Yohji können keinen Schmerz empfinden. Aber was bedeutet 'Schmerz' eigentlich? Ritsuka geht der wahren Natur des 'Spellbattle', des Kampfes mit Worten, auf den Grund.


**Leid **

**

* * *

**

Yohji stützte sein schmales Kinn an seiner linken Hand auf und musterte sein Gegenüber unter träge herabgesenkten Augenlidern hervor.

„Vielleicht gibt es deshalb Schmerz", äußerte er seine Gedanken laut. „Damit etwas mehr Spannung ins Leben kommt."

Ritsuka wich diesem gelangweilten Blick aus und starrte stattdessen auf die Hände in seinem Schoß. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das der Grund ist", meinte er voller Unbehagen.

„Ach nein?" Yohji hörte sich nicht sonderlich betroffen über seine Meinung an. Geistesabwesend zupfte er an einer Strähne seines langen Haares, das im Sonnenlicht, gefiltert durch die Rouleaus, abwechselnd grün und blau schimmerte. „Das wäre der einzige lohnende Grund gewesen."

Ritsuka seufzte innerlich. Es machte ihn immer unruhig, mit den beiden Zeros allein zu bleiben, schutzlos all den Launen ausgesetzt, die die beiden wie Wirbelstürme überkamen, mal schwarze Wolken, mal Sonnenschein. Aber mit Yohji anthropologische Diskussionen zu führen, erschien ihm fast noch gefährlicher, als sich von Natsuo hätscheln und stupsen zu lassen. Verzweifelt wünschte er sich, dass Soubi schnell vom Einkaufen wiederkommen möge…

Als hätte Yohji Ritsukas inneres Flehen gehört, streckte er eine Hand aus und zog eins von Soubis Feuerzeugen unter dem Sofakissen hervor, billiges blaues Plastik mit Werbeaufschrift. Probeweise ließ er die kleine Flamme aufflackern und wieder verlöschen, immer wieder, monotones, scharfes Klicken. Ritsuka schaute widerwillig gebannt zu, voller banger Erwartung, was als nächstes passieren würde. Bei Yohji und Natsuo bekam die Redewendung, mit dem Feuer zu spielen, eine völlig neue Bedeutung.

Er begriff zunächst gar nicht. Erst nach einem betäubten Moment wurde Ritsuka klar, was er da so anstarrte: übergangslos und ohne jede Vorwarnung hatte Yohji das Feuerzeug an seine andere Hand gehalten, das nächste Klicken blieb aus und die Flamme leckte an Yohjis Daumen. Distanziert beobachtete Yohji, wie sich seine Haut verfärbte, wie sich das Rot ausbreitete und sein Fleisch fraß. Sein Gesicht war völlig ruhig.

Mit einem überraschten Aufschrei sprang Ritsuka auf und riss Yohjis Hand beiseite, das Feuerzeug flog aus dessen Fingern und landete scheppernd auf dem Linoleumfußboden. Ritsuka umklammerte Yohjis schmales Handgelenk und starrte geschockt auf die rote Hautpartie. Yohji währenddessen musterte Ritsuka mit einer gewissen Neugier.

„Warum hast du das getan?", erkundigte er sich.

„Das… das sollte ich dich fragen!", erwiderte Ritsuka aufgebracht, seine Stimme zitterte. „Wieso machst du so etwas?"

Yohji zuckte mit den Schultern, unbeeindruckt von Ritsukas Tonfall. „Wieso nicht? Es war gerade da." Mit diesem gleichgültigen Blick aus schrägen violetten Augen konfrontiert, wusste Ritsuka nichts zu erwidern. Er ließ Yohjis Hand los.

„Aber warum regst du dich so auf?", wollte dieser wissen. „Ist doch meine Hand und nicht deine."

Ritsuka hockte sich wieder auf den Boden und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Der Schreck saß ihm noch in den Knochen. „Das spielt doch keine Rolle! Es tut schon vom Zusehen weh! Du solltest so etwas nicht machen!"

„Es tut weh?", wiederholte Yohji, langsam, schmeckte diese Worte auf seiner Zunge, als wären sie eine fremdartige Speise. Sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich unmerklich, das Desinteresse wich. „Dir tut es weh, wenn ich mich selbst verletze?" Er dachte kurz darüber nach und fügte dann hinzu: „Ist es das, was man Mit-Leid nennt?"

Ritsuka runzelte die Stirn, von dieser Frage überrascht. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, Mitleid ist etwas anderes."

„Aber das bedeutet dieses Wort doch, oder? Dass ein anderer mit mir leidet? Ich habe dieses Konzept nie ganz verstehen können", äußerte er nachdenklich. Dieser Tonfall beunruhigte Ritsuka noch mehr als vorher. Soubi würde eine ordentliche Standpauke zu hören bekommen, wenn er zurückkam…!

„Das muss man nicht verstehen", erwiderte er unwillig. „Es ist einfach so. Ich mag es nicht, wenn du so etwas tust, also lass es."

Yohji lachte auf, seine Augen funkelten unheilvoll. „Ganz schön vorlaut! Aber du machst mich wirklich neugierig. Ob man dieses seltsame Mit-Leid im Kampf verwenden kann? Das wäre wirklich praktisch – wir müssten nicht einmal den Gegner angreifen, bloß uns selbst, und könnten damit trotzdem Schaden bei ihm anrichten!"

„Irgendwie hast du da was falsch verstanden…", äußerte Ritsuka und sah alarmiert, wie Yohji Anstalten machte, wieder nach dem Feuerzeug zu greifen.

„Was macht ihr beiden da?", verlangte da jemand zu wissen. Ritsuka zuckte vor Schreck zusammen und entdeckte Natsuo mit verschränkten Armen an der Tür zur Küche. Yohjis Gesicht leuchtete auf.

„Loveless hat mich gerade auf eine interessante Idee gebracht!", verkündete er und grinste seinen Partner an, zog aber gleichzeitig schnell seine Hand wieder zurück. Allerdings nicht schnell genug, als dass Natsuos prüfender Blick nicht auf die leichte Verbrennung daran gefallen wäre.

Mit wenigen energischen Schritten war dieser bei ihm und zog die Hand hervor, ohne Yohjis Protest zu beachten. Ritsuka suchte in Natsuos ausdrucksvollem Gesicht nach einer Spur von dem Schock, den er selbst vorhin verspürt hatte, aber vergeblich. Wenn überhaupt, dann hörte sich Natsuo beleidigt an. „Scheinst dich ja prächtig zu amüsieren!", äußerte er und maß Yohji mit einem düsteren Blick. „Dann braucht ihr meine Gesellschaft sicherlich nicht!" Ohne große Rücksicht ließ er die Hand fallen, drehte Yohji demonstrativ den Rücken zu und stolzierte wieder in die Küche zurück, um eine Mahlzeit vorzubereiten, an die Ritsuka lieber nicht denken wollte.

Yohji schaute seinem Partner etwas verdutzt hinterher und sprang dann auf. „Oi, Natsuo, sei doch nicht so ein Spielverderber!", rief er und hastete ihm hinterher. Ritsuka hörte sie in der Küche lärmen, Natsuo mit vollem Geschirreinsatz, aber nach einer kurzen Weile schon wieder lachend, nur noch rumorend, weil es Spaß machte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, ein wenig erleichtert, und murmelte: „Ein Wunder, wenn das Haus noch steht, wenn du wieder da bist, Soubi."

Sein Blick wurde immer wieder von dem Feuerzeug angezogen.

* * *

„Wofür gibt es eigentlich… Schmerz?"

Katsuko-sensei sah von ihren Notizen auf und musterte Ritsuka eingehend. Er wich ihrem Blick aus, beobachtete stattdessen die dünnen Lichtstreifen auf dem Teppich.

„Schmerzen sind eine Warnung", antwortete sie zuletzt. „Sie sagen uns, wann wir von etwas ablassen sollen, bevor es uns dauerhafte Schäden zufügt. Das ist eine natürliche Regelung."

Ritsuka sah wieder vor sich, wie Yohji das Feuer an seiner Hand beobachtet hatte – wie ein Wissenschaftler eines seiner Experimente inspizierte, als wäre es nicht seine eigene Haut, die da verformt und zerstört wurde. Yohji und Natsuo erhielten keine Warnung. Ihnen war es völlig egal.

Ein Schauder lief über Ritsukas Rücken. Er versuchte das Bild von Yohjis kalten Augen zu verdrängen.

„Natürlich", wiederholte er leise. „Das heißt, Schmerzen beweisen, dass wir Teil der Natur sind?"

„Ja." Katsuko-senseis Blick hing immer noch prüfend an ihm, als würde sie sich darum bemühen, seine Gedanken zu lesen. „Alle Lebewesen können Schmerzen erleiden. Nicht nur du und ich, Ritsuka-kun, auch Tiere und Vögel. Darin sind wir alle gleich."

Er starrte das Licht an, ohne es zu sehen. „Ein Zeichen dafür, das wir leben…", murmelte er.

Katsuko-sensei zögerte. „Wobei… ich habe die falschen Worte gewählt", meinte sie schließlich. „Alle Lebewesen fühlen Schmerzen. Aber nicht alle können leiden."

Dieses Wort hatte für Ritsuka einen merkwürdigen Klang. „Leiden?"

Sie legte den Kopf leicht schief, eine überraschend kindliche Geste bei dieser erwachsenen Frau. „Schmerz und Leid sind nicht dasselbe, Ritsuka-kun. Das, wovon wir eben gesprochen haben, ist Schmerz. Leid ist nicht physisch, sondern psychisch. Verstehst du?"

Ritsuka wog die Worte gegeneinander ab. „Schmerz… Leid…"

Sie lächelte reuevoll. „Verwirre ich dich? Das tut mir – leid. Siehst du? Wenn ich sage, dass mir etwas leid tut, dann meine ich nicht, dass es mir körperlichen Schaden zufügt, sondern, dass mich das, was ich getan habe, schlecht fühlen lässt."

„Wie in Mit-Leid?", fragte Ritsuka mit Yohjis Stimme im Ohr.

„Ein gutes Beispiel, Ritsuka-kun!" Sie strahlte. „Wenn du Mitleid mit jemandem hast, ist das auch nicht durch einen äußeren Einfluss verursacht, sondern ein persönliches Gefühl. Es ist bei jedem anders."

Ritsuka nagte an seiner Unterlippe. „Das heißt… Leid ist nicht von Schmerz abhängig?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Man könnte vielleicht sagen, dass Leid der Schmerz unseres Herzens ist."

Auf dem Nachhauseweg dachte Ritsuka sehr lange über diese Worte nach.

* * *

Yohji spürte, wie die Matratze nachgab, und rückte zur Seite. Natsuo schlüpfte unter die Decke und brachte eine Zeitlang damit zu, die Kuscheltiere von seinem Kissen zu verbannen. Einige davon landeten auf Yohjis Gesicht und er schmiss zurück, traf in der Dunkelheit einen kichernden Umriss und fühlte gleichzeitig Natsuos Zehen gegen die seinen stupsen.

„Was hast du noch so lange gemacht?", murmelte Yohji und ließ geduldig Natsuos Umverteilung der Bettdecke über sich ergehen. Es raschelte energisch.

„Kio geärgert", antwortete Natsuo dann dicht neben seinem Ohr. „Er hat morgen wohl irgendein Examen und ich hab seine Notizen versteckt." Seiner Stimme nach zu urteilen, war Natsuo vollauf zufrieden mit sich selbst und der Welt. Yohji grinste und wusste, dass der andere es trotz der Dunkelheit merken würde.

„Geschieht ihm recht." Er drehte sich so zur Seite, dass sich Natsuo an ihn drücken konnte und er die weichen Ohren des anderen streicheln konnte. „Wenn er immer alles auf den letzten Drücker erledigt…"

„Umso lustiger", kommentierte Natsuo gedämpft und rollte sich gegen Yohjis Brust zusammen, Haut an Haut, obwohl sie beide nicht in der Lage waren, Wärme zu empfinden. Durch Natsuos Anwesenheit beruhigt, atmete Yohji zufrieden durch und schloss die Augen. Aber er kam erstmal nicht zum Schlafen.

„Ne, Yohji."

Yohji gab einen undeutlichen Laut von sich. „Was ist?"

„Gib mir deine Hand."

Er gehorchte kommentarlos, langjährige Erfahrung sagte ihm, dass Widerstand zwecklos war. Natsuo jedoch stieß die Hand gleich wieder zurück. „Die andere, du Trottel!"

Yohji seufzte und reichte Natsuo seine Linke. Zufrieden gestellt drückte Natsuo darauf herum, als würde er darauf warten, dass die Hand wie ein Gummiball quietschte. Nach einer Weile wurde es Yohji unbequem. „Was machst du da eigentlich?", wollte er wissen. Natsuo antwortete nicht sofort. Schließlich verharrten seine Finger an einer bestimmten Stelle.

„Da", sagte er. „Spürst du da nichts?"

„Deine Finger."

Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie Natsuo das Auge verdrehte. „Und sonst?"

„Frag nicht so blöd. Was sollte ich schon spüren?"

Kleine Pause. „Ich weiß nicht." Jetzt war die Berührung sanfter. „Ich würde es gerne wissen."

„Was?"

„Wie es weh tut."

Jetzt war es an Yohji, einen Moment lang zu schweigen. „Natsuo…"

„Schon gut. Sag nichts." Seine Stimme klang fast so wie immer. „Sag einfach nichts."

Yohji seufzte. „Okay."

Er lag still und sagte nichts, als Natsuo die Hand vorsichtig an seine Lippen führte und mit der Zunge über die Verbrennung leckte, langsam daran entlang fuhr, als würde er versuchen, diesem einen Geheimnis auf die Spur zu kommen, Schmerz, es zu schmecken.

Irgendwann gab er auf.

* * *

Yohji kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wozu das Ganze gut sein soll", meinte er. Ritsuka versuchte, einen selbstsicheren Eindruck zu machen, was ihm aufgrund seiner Nervosität nicht so recht gelingen wollte.

„Ihr habt doch selbst gesagt, dass ich lernen muss, besser mit Soubi zu interagieren", erwiderte er. „Und wo kann ich das besser lernen, als in einer Kampfsituation?"

„Ausgerechnet gegen uns?" Natsuo grinste. „Ihr denkt euch wohl, bloß, weil ihr uns einmal besiegt habt, stellen wir nun keine Bedrohung mehr dar? Na, das werden wir ja noch sehen!"

„Aber das soll ja kein richtiger Kampf werden…", unterbrach Ritsuka hastig, doch ohne Erfolg. Natsuos Augen funkelten bereits kampfeslustig.

„Das werden wir ja noch sehen!", wiederholte er bloß und stieß Yohji mit dem Ellbogen an. „Ne, Yohji, machen wir ein Spielchen?"

Sein Partner grinste nun ebenfalls und offenbarte scharfe Eckzähne. „Immer wieder gerne!"

„Herausforderung angenommen!", sagten die beiden gleichzeitig und ihre Stimmen wurden eins, als Natsuo sein System ausdehnte. Schwärze sickerte in die Wohnung und machte alle bekannten Umrisse fremd und kalt.

Ritsuka fühlte eine leichte Berührung an seinem Ellbogen und wandte den Kopf. Soubi schaute ihn eindringlich an. „Bist du dir sicher, Ritsuka?", fragte er mit seiner leisen, ruhigen Stimme.

Ritsuka zögerte, nickte dann jedoch. „Ja. So kann das nicht weitergehen." Er sah zu Soubi auf, verfing sich in dessen intensiven blauen Augen und schluckte schwer. „Du machst doch mit, oder?"

Soubi lächelte und eine ganz andere Art von Unruhe ergriff Ritsuka. „Was auch immer du mir befiehlst."

„Nun, was ist?", schrie Natsuo zu ihnen herüber, eine schlanke Gestalt mit flammenden Haaren in einer unendlichen Dunkelheit.

„Ihr habt doch nicht etwa Angst?", fügte Yohji hinzu, immer an seiner Seite, das herausfordernde Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

Ihr wisst doch gar nicht, was Angst ist, dachte Ritsuka. Aber das wird sich ändern.

Er nickte Soubi zu. „Beginnen wir mit dem Kampf!"

* * *

„Leid." Soubis tiefe Stimme vibrierte in der samtigen Finsternis. „Geheime Schmerzen, kommt hervor und durchbohrt das Herz mit tausend scharfen Klingen!" Seine ausgestreckte Hand war ein weißes Fanal in der Schwärze.

Ein Lichtpfeil löste sich von seinen langen Fingern und durchstieß den leeren Raum. Völlig geräuschlos bohrte er sich in Yohjis Brust und verschwand darin, mit dem vollen Gewicht von Soubis Worten.

Die beiden Zeros brachen in Lachen aus.

„Das ist doch nicht euer Ernst? Ihr greift mit einem Schmerzenszauber an? _Uns_?"

„Es scheint, dass ihr beiden ein ordentliches Training noch nötiger habt, als ich bisher gedacht habe!"

„Meinst du, dass man Denken trainieren kann?" Die beiden kicherten nur noch stärker.

Ritsuka warf Soubi einen schnellen Blick zu, voller Zweifel. Aber Soubi ließ sich nicht aus der Fassung bringen. Er lächelte Ritsuka wieder zu und dieser schaute schnell weg, eine verräterische Röte kroch in seine Wangen.

Yohji schüttelte sich seine Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Wenigstens ist es mit euch nie langweilig!" Er wandte sich an seinen Partner, immer noch mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „He, Natsuo, jetzt sind wir dran mit Spielen, ne? Sie wollten ja etwas lernen!" Er kicherte. Natsuo blieb still.

„Ich habe aber keine Lust auf Spielen", sagte er. Yohji sah ihn an, überrascht von seinem Tonfall.

„Natsuo?"

Als er Yohji ansah, war Natsuos hübsches Gesicht überraschend kalt. „Ich will nicht mehr."

Yohjis Grinsen flackerte und verschwand. „Du willst was nicht mehr?" Etwas verunsichert griff er nach Natsuos Arm.

„Das hier!", antwortete Natsuo scharf und zog seinen Arm ruckartig weg. Yohjis Finger erstarrten. Natsuo warf seine roten Locken zurück und betrachtete Yohji mit etwas, das nach Abscheu aussah. „Ich habe es satt, dass du an ständig an mir klebst! Wir sind doch keine siamesischen Zwillinge!"

Yohji starrte ihn fassungslos an und suchte in dem vertrauten Gesicht nach einer Erklärung. Aber das einzige, was ihm entgegensah, war eisige Ablehnung und eine Distanz, die er bisher nur anderen gegenüber gezeigt hatte. „He, Natsuo, das ist echt ein unpassender Zeitpunkt für solche Späße", meinte er und versuchte sein unbekümmertes Grinsen wieder zu finden. „Lass uns zuerst diese eingebildeten Möchtegern-Kämpfer in die Tonne treten und danach kann ich dir zeigen, was es wirklich heißt, aneinander zu kleben…" Er wollte spielerisch an Natsuos Ohr zupfen, aber dieser schlug seine Hand beiseite.

„Lass das!" Natsuo machte tatsächlich einen Schritt zurück, weg von ihm. „Deine dummen Spielchen habe ich noch mehr satt! Die beiden in die Tonne treten kannst du alleine, mir ist das zu blöd."

Yohji runzelte die Stirn. „Was soll das denn heißen? Du bist immerhin mein Kämpfer, also komm mir nicht…"

„Dein Kämpfer? Pah, dass ich nicht lache!" Natsuo stützte die Hände in die Hüften auf und sah Yohji herablassend an. „Ich war doch bloß dein Kämpfer, weil Nagisa-sensei es befohlen hat! Aber jetzt bin ich zu nichts mehr gezwungen – und glaub mir, das letzte, was ich will, ist noch länger mit dir rumzuhängen!" Er drehte Yohji demonstrativ den Rücken zu, sein roter Schwanz zuckte aufgebracht hin und her.

Yohji hatte Mühe zu begreifen, was gerade geschah. „Natsuo?", rief er, verwirrt und hilflos. Er streckte erneut seine Hand aus, um den anderen zu berühren – diese vertraute Berührung, Natsuos weiche Haut an seinen Fingerkuppen, der feste Händedruck, die samtigen Ohren, die spitzen Zähne. Wieso erschien das alles jetzt so fern? Natsuos Rücken war kalt und abweisend.

„Wenn ich es mir recht überlege", äußerte er nachdenklich, „dann hast du mich als Kämpfer sowieso immer nur gebremst. He, ich hab eine tolle Idee!" Er drehte sich wieder um und einen Moment lang loderte in Yohjis Brust Hoffnung auf, als er das typische Lächeln sah, spitzbübisch wie immer. „Ich werde einfach Ritsukas Kämpfer!", sagte Natsuo heiter. „Wo er doch sowieso so niedlich ist, dass ich nicht die Finger von ihm lassen kann…"

„Ritsuka…?" Seine Hand sank wieder, die Finger schlossen sich, kalt und leer. Natsuo lächelte ihn an.

„Ist doch die perfekte Lösung, oder was meinst du?"

Yohji wurde unversehens von dem Eindruck übermannt, dass sich Natsuos Gestalt immer weiter von ihm entfernte, obwohl er an genau demselben Fleck stehen blieb. Selbst seine Stimme schien zu verschwinden, die wachsende Distanz machte sie schwach und brüchig. Die perfekte Lösung, klang es nach, der letzte Rest Natsuo verhallte in der Dunkelheit und Yohji fand sich plötzlich völlig allein wieder.

„Natsuo!", schrie er. „Natsuo!" Der Name glitt von seiner Zunge und löste sich auf, das Nichts verschluckte alle Spuren von der geliebten Präsenz. Yohji spürte etwas völlig fremdartiges in seiner Brust aufsteigen, ein Gefühl, das sein Bewusstsein überflutete und gegen das er machtlos war. Alle Kraft schien seine Glieder zu verlassen, er brach in die Knie. Es gab keinen Antrieb mehr wieder aufzustehen.

„Natsuo", murmelte er, Name und Erinnerung als einzige Anker im Dunkel. Er konnte es mit nichts vergleichen, das Gefühl ließ sich nicht logisch einordnen und wegheften. Es streckte sich bis in jede Körperzelle hinein und füllte alles aus, bis Yohjis Haut nur noch ein dünner Mantel zu sein schien, der die fremde Empfindung umhüllte. Sie rieb von innen heraus an ihm und jeder Gedanke erlosch im Keim. Aber es machte ihm nichts aus. Es gab nichts mehr, wofür es sich dagegen zu kämpfen lohnte.

Mit leerem Blick starrte Yohji in die Finsternis und die Finsternis starrte mit seinen Augen zurück.

* * *

„Yohji! Yohji, verdammt noch mal! Komm zu dir!"

Ritsuka sah aus weit aufgerissenen Augen zu, wie Natsuo Yohji an den Schultern packte und schüttelte, ihm seinen Namen ins Ohr schrie, fluchte und weiter rief, alles mit dieser verzerrten Stimme, die so gar nicht nach ihm klang. Yohji regte sich nicht, die Haut kalkweiß geworden. Sein Mund stand offen und leises Gemurmel drang daraus, das Ritsuka nicht verstehen konnte. Voller Angst drückte er sich gegen Soubi und spürte dessen warme Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Das… das ist unsere Schuld", flüsterte Ritsuka erschüttert, Natsuos schrille Stimme rieb an seinem Trommelfell.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung", sagte Soubi, unerschütterlich. „Nur ein Spruch. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Aber-„

„Yohji!" Natsuos Tonfall hatte sich verändert, jetzt schwang Erleichterung mit. „Yohji, kannst du mich hören?"

Langsam öffnete Yohji seine Augen, blinzelte gegen das helle Nachmittagslicht, und erkannte dann die Gestalt an seiner Seite. „Na… natsuo… Natsuo!" Sein Blick schien sich förmlich am anderen festzusaugen.

„Oh, du Idiot!" Natsuo schien in sich zusammenzufallen, als die Anspannung mit einem mal aus seinem Körper strömte. „Was sollte das, zur Hölle noch mal?", verlangte er zu wissen. „Dieses Geschreie und Gezucke, ich dachte schon, du stirbst wegen einem einzigen dummen Spruch!" Trotz der anklagenden Worte blieb seine Hand fest in Yohjis verhakt und die Farbe fand nur sehr langsam zurück in sein Gesicht.

„Natsuo…" Der Name schien das einzige zu sein, was Yohji zur Zeit herausbringen konnte. Aber seine violetten Augen redeten dafür umso lebhafter, huschten über Natsuos Gesicht und Körper, blieben an jedem Zentimeter hängen und schienen sich nicht satt sehen zu können. Eine Erinnerung zog Schatten über seinen Blick. Mühsam stieß er hervor: „Du… du kannst gar nicht Ritsukas Kämpfer werden… dazu müsstest du dich nicht nur mit Soubi anlegen, sondern mit den ganzen Sieben Monden…"

Natsuo runzelte die Stirn. „Ritsukas Kämpfer? Hat dir der Spruch dein Spatzenhirn weg gebrannt? Willst du mich nicht mehr als Kämpfer haben, oder was?"

Yohjis Augen weiteten sich, als ihm langsam dämmerte, was geschehen war. Sein Blick flog hinüber zu Ritsuka und Soubi, kehrte aber sofort wieder zu Natsuo zurück.

„Nein", antwortete er nach einer Pause. Seine Finger schlossen sich um Natsuos Hand, er sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Ich will, dass du für immer mein Kämpfer bleibst. Das ist ein Befehl, hörst du?"

Sein Ernst schien Natsuo zu überraschen. „Okay", sagte er schließlich. „Okay." Er erwiderte den Händedruck. „Aber dafür jagst du mir nie wieder so eine Angst ein. Verstanden?"

Yohji nickte. „Jetzt wissen wir, was Angst ist, ne, Natsuo?", äußerte er halblaut, so dass Ritsuka seine Worte mehr erriet als hörte. Trotzdem senkte dieser betreten seinen Blick. Selbst Soubis zuversichtliches Lächeln konnte ihn nicht von seinen Schuldgefühlen befreien.

„Ob das… richtig gewesen ist?", fragte er leise.

„Du wolltest, dass die beiden das kennen lernen, was ihnen bisher verwehrt geblieben ist", sagte Soubi.

„Ja, aber… ich wollte ihnen nicht so weh tun", flüsterte Ritsuka.

Soubi schüttelte bloß den Kopf. „Sie wussten bisher doch gar nicht, was das bedeutet." Seine Finger vergruben sich in Ritsukas Haar, sanft strich er ihm über den Kopf, als wolle er damit Ritsukas Zweifel lindern. Ritsuka biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schmiegte sich in seine Berührung.

„Aber jetzt wissen sie es, oder?"

Yohji richtete sich auf und stützte sich dabei auf Natsuo, streichelte unwillkürlich dessen nackte Schultern. Er flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, was ihn zum Lachen brachte und die letzten Verspannungen im Gesicht löste. Vielleicht kam es Ritsuka nur so vor, aber die beiden schienen sich mit einer neuen Zärtlichkeit zu berühren, mit einer Sorgfalt, die nur aus der Angst geboren wurde, das Wichtigste zu verlieren.

„Vielleicht", meinte Soubi. „Sie werden jetzt zumindest vorsichtiger sein." Seine Augen waren warm. „Das ist ein mächtiger Spruch, Ritsuka, dieses ‚Leid'. Darauf konntest nur du kommen."

Etwas verlegen wandte Ritsuka den Blick ab. „Ich habe bloß versucht zu verstehen, was dieses ‚Kämpfen mit Worten' eigentlich bedeutet. Worte verletzen… um das zu erfahren, braucht man kein Kämpfer der Sieben Monde zu sein. Ob nun unbedacht, oder mit voller Absicht, Worte können sehr weh tun. Und vor diesen Schmerzen ist kein Mensch gefeit. Das war alles, was ich Natsuo und Yohji erklären wollte."

Soubi legte seine Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich. „Du bist ein viel zu guter Mensch", flüsterte er in Ritsukas Ohr. Ritsuka errötete.

* * *

„Es tut mir leid."

Natsuo sah überrascht zu ihm auf, aber Yohji drückte ihn bloß enger an sich, so dass Natsuos Kopf unter seinem Kinn ruhte. Die borstigen roten Haare kitzelten.

„Seit wann entschuldigst du dich?", fragte Natsuo verdutzt.

„Ich entschuldige mich nicht", erwiderte Yohji. „Ich stelle nur etwas fest."

„Yohji… du bist irgendwie komisch", meinte der andere misstrauisch und stupste mit dem Zeigefinger gegen seine Schulter. „Warum hast du während des Kampfes geschrieen wie am Spieß?"

Er antwortete nicht sofort. „Natsuo… willst du immer noch wissen, wie es sich anfühlt? Wie es weh tut?"

„…Ja." Es war wie ein Geständnis, leise gegen seine Haut gehaucht, fast schon schamvoll.

Yohji erinnerte sich an das aufsteigende Gefühl in seiner Brust, die stumme und kalte Verzweiflung, die alles andere ausgelöscht hatte. „Vielleicht zeige ich es dir irgendwann", sagte er leise und fing Natsuos Finger ein, bevor sich dieser in seine Rippen bohren konnte. Er nahm ihn in den Mund und knabberte daran.

„Ai, Yohji!", protestierte Natsuo, zog den Finger aber nicht weg. Yohji lächelte und spürte, wie diese Nähe in ihn einsickerte wie Sonnenwärme. Sie waren immer zusammen gewesen. Es war unvorstellbar, jemals voneinander getrennt zu werden. Aber jetzt hatte er es erfahren und die Angst bei dem Gedanken daran verursachte wieder einen Stich in seiner Brust. Schmerz.

Yohji pflanzte einen Kuss auf Natsuos Hand, was von dessen Seite aus mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben quittiert wurde. „Nein", murmelte Yohji. „Ich habe es mir anders überlegt. Ich zeige es dir doch nicht."

Natsuo ergriff eine von Yohjis Haarsträhnen und zog kräftig daran. „Ich habe es mir auch anders überlegt", verkündete er. „Ich werde doch noch Ritsukas Kämpfer. Er ist zumindest nicht so komisch…"

Der letzte Satz endete in ersticktem Lachen, weil Yohji mit einem entschiedenen Ruck die Bettdecke an sich gerissen hatte und sich nun zielstrebig daran machte, jeden Zentimeter Natsuo in seiner Reichweite zu pieksen und zu zwicken. Der folgende erbitterte Kampf wurde erst durch Kios verärgerten Ruf aus dem Nebenzimmer beendet und ließ beide Zeros atemlos und kichernd zurück.

„Yohji", wisperte Natsuo rau gegen sein Ohr. „Du würdest mir nie weh tun, oder?"

„Nein", bestätigte Yohji. „Niemals." Ich will nicht, dass du diesen Schmerz fühlen musst.

Als hätte Natsuo den unausgesprochenen Zusatz gehört, schnaubte er wieder und drehte Yohji den Rücken zu. „Du Feigling", meinte er bloß.

Als Antwort zog Yohji die Decke wieder über sie beide und schlang die Arme um Natsuos schlanken Körper.

* * *

+ Owari +

* * *

Meine erste Loveless-FF. Ich wollte sie schreiben, bevor der Manga bei uns rauskommt - was bedeutet, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, wie all die Begriffe bei uns übersetzt werden. Ich kenne den Anime bloß mit englischen Untertiteln, daher habe ich einfach mal selbst frei heraus übersetzt. Vielleicht hätte ich statt 'Kampf mit Worten/Sprüchen' auch einfach nur 'Spellbattle' schreiben sollen. Na ja, was soll's.  
Im Nachhinein finde ich die Idee dieser FF etwas sinnlos. Schließlich dürfte es Natsuo und Yohji durchaus bewusst sein, dass sie zwar keinen physischen Schmerz spüren, aber immer noch Gefühle haben. Eigentlich wollte ich nur diese Unterscheidung zwischen Schmerz und Leid ausarbeiten. Falls es noch niemandem aufgefallen ist - auch in 'Leidenschaft' steckt 'Leid'. Vielleicht läuft diese FF darauf hinaus. Ich möchte doch bloß, dass Natsuo und Yohji glücklich zusammen sein können, wie auch immer sie beschaffen sind. Und es hat verdammt viel Spaß gemacht, die Bettszenen zu schreiben. 


End file.
